Rêve et réalité
by Tite-elfe-tout-fou
Summary: OS. HPDM Pour faire patienter! Discerner le rêve de la réalité, ou comment rendre Draco dingue. Ce n'est pas mélodramatique! un peu triste mais ca finit bien...enfin selon le pt de vue.


Auteur/ TFC

Titre/ Rëve et réalité.

Disclaimer/ Et bien , tout est à JK, sauf mon histoire bien sûr…Mais le fond…

Note/ Bon, pour vous faire patienter, comme je suis un ange, je vous donnes ce petit OS tout choux, que j'ai écrit y a pas mal de temps, j'ai plein de ptit truc dans ce style sur mon ordi donc voila. J'espère que ca vous plaira.

Bisous

**_Rêve et réalité._**

**__**

Une voiture qui roule, le soleil qui jette ses doux rayons sur la carosserie rouge sang, reflétant le crépuscule orangé, un homme qui sourit, les cheveux libre, volant autour d'un visage pâle, souriant, heureux...Un homme qui roule depuis quatres heures déjà, a une vitesse folle, une course effréné que son cœur vit en même que l'auto. Une course vers lui, jusqu'à lui, avant qu'il ne lui échappe encore, comme toujours…

Et pourtant jamais, une seule fois, cette ange blond au sourire lumineux n'avait perdu l'espoir, puisque cet espoir représentait tout simplement sa seule et unique raison de vivre, son seul et unique moyen de se représenter l'avenir…à le chercher, ou dans ses bras.

Il observait la mer, tout en conduisant…cette mer si grande, si calme, si belle.

Et Draco sourit encore plus, cette fois-ci, il y croyait, il sentait dans son cœur quelque chose de plus vraie que toutes les autres fois, quelque chose de plus beau, de plus sûr…

Et tout le long du chemin, il n'eut que son visage à l'esprit, ces beaux yeux verts, ces dents blanches dévoiler lorsqu'il acceptait de laisser un sourire passer ses jolies lèvres roses et pleines, ses cheveux fous, noirs, si doux…

La ville apparut enfin devant ses yeux et son cœur loupa un battement…Il était arrivé, il allait le revoir, le voir…peut être lui parler, sûrement même, quatre ans de recherche intensive ne se clôturerait sûrement pas par un vague coup d'œil…et même si il se faisait jeter, même si l'autre lui criait, lui hurlait, bref lui envoyait en pleine face qu'il le haïssait, l'abhorrait, l'exécrait, bref si il lui disait que ses quatres années n'avaient servit à rien, il devait tout de même lui parler, il lui avouerait tout, il ne le laisserait partir qu'après…il lui expliquerait tout, le pourquoi du comment de la cause et de l'effet…et des conséquences…conséquences si horrible, si dramatique…pourtant si évidente après coup.

Il prit plusieurs rues, suivant attentivement le plan qui siégeait fièrement sur le siège passager, et atteint enfin cette rue, la rue, sa rue.

Il y entra doucement, elle était très étroite, très mignonne, entouré de maisons en pierre, d'une architecture magnifique et enfin il trouva le numéro, le numéro qui allait tout clore ou tout commencé, qui allait redonner la vie, ou la prendre…qui allait rendre heureux, ou détruire.

Le blond sortit de la voiture lentement, tout ce qu'il faisait était lent, il avait trop peur de faire un mouvement brusque et de se réveiller…

Il ouvrit doucement le portail vert et s'avança sur l'allée, admirant le jardin, les fleurs aussi belles que le soleil. Une fine brise vint chatouiller son cou, cette longue journée de chaleur allait se terminer par une soirée douce et fraîche.

Il grimpa les trois petites marches qui menaient à la porte et se posta devant, son cœur battait à un rythme diabolique, tout son corps tremblait, et il se mit en instant à suffoquer.

Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, pas après tout ça. Il avait encore espérer, pour peut être rien du tout…comme à chaque fois…Il sentit quelques larmes rouler le long de ses joues.

En un instant tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés. Il ne l'avait jamais rejoint, retrouvé, rattrapé, pourquoi là y arriverait-il ?

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et il se retourna rapidement…pourquoi s'obstinait il ? C'était finit, il ne voulait pas de lui, alors pour lui, il allait arrêter de le chercher, de s'obstiner, d'y croire, d'espérer. Il allait rentré chez lui, dans son petit appartement d'Angleterre…et se reposer, dormir, pleurer, se lamenter, puis peut être réessayer…de vivre…ou mourir.

Il saisit la poignée de la porte de sa voiture et l'ouvrit.

Avant qu'il ne la voit se refermer doucement, sans qu'il ne pusse rien faire, il vit la main qui la poussait, main qui appartenait à un bras, lui-même appartenant à un corps, qui lui, appartenait à un homme aux yeux verts.

Draco retint son souffle, les dernières larmes coulant le long de ses joues pâle, très pâle.

Pourquoi tu pleures petit Dragon ? Demanda le brun.

Parce que l'homme que j'aime ne veut pas de moi et parce que tout est de ma faute, parce que je n'y croit plus, parce que je ne le mérite sûrement pas et qu'il a le droit de me fuir, qu'il a le droit de ne pas vouloir écouter, parce que…parce que j'avais envie. Tout simplement.

Harry le regarda intensément puis lui offrit un petit sourire triste.

Et est ce que, si l'homme que tu aimes avaient finalement conclu qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre dans l'homme qu'il aime, est ce que tu crois que tu pourrais y croire de nouveau, une dernière fois…même sans explication…juste pour être avec lui.. .parce que lui aussi se détruit à petit feu à force de fuir celui q'il aime…

Harry je…La gorge du blond fut noué par l'émotion et le brun vint lui caresser doucement la joue.

Je t'aime Dray. Pardonne moi.

Et les derniers remparts de Draco cédèrent, des sanglots parcoururent tout son corps, mais il ne quittait pas l'autre des yeux, il ne pouvait pas.

Harry, je suis tellement désolé, je…tout est de ma faute…il fallait que je fasses croire à tout le monde que j'étais marié avec elle, je devais être espion. Je n'ai jamais été mangemort, quoique tu croies. Jamais, et je n'ai jamais épousé Pansy, Dumbledore avait fait en sorte que le contrat soit un faux. Je ne pouvais rien dire, je…il m'avait forcé à tout mettre sous scellé, je ne voulais pas...il m'y a forcé, il m'a manipulé, il m'a dit que je risquerais de te faire tuer si tu savais…j'ai comprit, bien trop tard, qu'il voulait m'éloigner de toi, qu'il voulait que tu me haïsses pour combattre avec plus de rage, de hargne. J'ai comprit trop tard que ce vieux fou n'était qu'un monstre manipulateur…je…j'aurais tellement voulu le voir avant…

Harry le prit doucement dans ces bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, l'embrassant doucement, un perpétuel sourire doux accroché aux lèvres…

Puis soudain…

Le froid, le vent, la brume…Les yeux de Draco se remplir de larme et il s'accrocha au pull de Harry qui disparraissait au fur et à mesure…

Draco hurla son nom en se réveillant…dans son lit…seul…sans lui.

Des sanglots envahir alors le calme paisible de la chambre à coucher, puis des murmure étouffé, des plaintes, des appels à l'aide…puis Draco se leva, comme d'habitude, pris une douche suffisamment fraîche pour tenir éveillé toute la journée, sans avoir trop envie de revenir à la maison…ou de faire quelque chose qu'il risquerait de regretter…enfin peut être pas.

Il mit ses vêtement…noir comme toujours, prit son sac et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Quelqu'un était assis sur les marches, un bonnet noir sur la tête, l'homme paraissait tout trempé mais Draco n'y fit pas attention, aveuglé par son désespoir constant, trop concentré sur le vide dans son âme qui le détruisait jour après jour.

Il sortit de l'immeuble et fut trempé en moins de trois secondes, temps pourris. Comme d'habitude à cette saison. Londres était vraiment une ville triste, comme Draco…Un jour de Novembre…Draco était comme un jour de novembre, triste, gris, sans jamais un rayon de soleil qui pourrait éclairé son visage…que du gris, et des yeux triste. Plus de sourire. Pas de sourire.

Draco ? Le blond tressaillit et se retourna lentement…cette voix…il l'avait entendu si souvent.

Il leva doucement les yeux vers lui et sourit, tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient lentement…Il soupira et secoua la tête, avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

J'étais persuadé d'être réveillé. Dit il en s'approchant d'Harry, il leva les yeux vers le brun qui fronçait les sourcils et sentit le désespoir lui tordre les trippes. Je veux que tu me laisses, laisses moi tranquille maintenant, je t'en pris, laisse moi dormir, laisses moi vivre.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il fixait Harry, qui semblait totalement bouleversé. Il s'approcha dans une tentative de prendre Draco dans ses bras mais le blond se recula d'un coup, l'air paniqué.

Non , je cèderai pas, c'est finit maintenant, je m'en fou que tu sois loin de moi c'est clair, alors laisses moi tranquille et part…PARS, VA T'EN !Hurla t-il à l'adresses du brun qui s'avançait vers lui. Laisses moi tranquille je t'en prit. Murmura encore Draco, des sanglots chahutant sa gorge noué.

Draco, ce n'est pas un rêve, regardes moi…Le blond gardait obstinément sa tête bessé, le corps secoués de sanglot icontrolable. Il sentit alors une main saisir son menton et lui relever la tête, avant de plonger dans deux orbes verts.

Draco, je te promets que je suis réel, c'est moi. Et avant que le blond ne puisse réagir, le brun se pencha un peu plus et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles, tremblante du blond.

Un baiser doux, plein d'amour…une promesse d'espoir, de vie, d'avenir. Puis un sourire sur des lèvres, un je t'aime murmurer…et deux hommes trempés jusqu'aux os un jour gris de Novembre.

Voili voilou. Alors ? Laissez une tite review please !

A pluch. Le chap 4 de perdue ds un autre monde avance, il va arriver…

Gos zibou !

TFC


End file.
